Nova
by Gelendra
Summary: (Repost) Wanting to up the odds, Megatron enlists a new Seeker, a Femme, into his ranks by the name of Nova. But when Starscream and Megatron start using her in their own personal plots, and she gets captured by the Autobots, where will her loyalties ultimately lie? And how will her own history affect all involved? (not nearly as good a summary as originally).
1. Chapter 1: The Seeker

Disclaimer! I do not own Transformers, though I do own Nova, and in this chapter, Combustion. 'Nuff said. Information presented in this first chapter are based off of information I found via episode summaries and character profiles so any errors are attributed to that.

Chapter One: The Seeker

Megatron scowled. While this was never a good sign, it was for once more of curiosity than anger. He and Starscream had received a communication from their primary training base back on Cybertron of a remarkable new cadet, a femme, that 'had to be seen to be believed.' So now they stood with the appointed Ariel Combatant Trainer, a Seeker named Combustion.

"So, where's this Seeker femme that was so impressive I had to come here personally to see her?" the Decepticon leader queried.

"There, Lord Megatron," Combustion said, pointing to a Seeker deep in a training exercise, dodging laser fire from several directions at once. This way and that she zipped and twisted at an incredibly high rate of speed, pulling a few abrupt turns that seemed near impossible.

"She's agile," agreed Starscream.

"More than just agile," Combustion commented, as he commed up to the Seeker. "Nova! Land and greet Lord Megatron." Obediently Nova arched away from the training field – she'd been in robot mode the whole time, it seemed – and came in for a graceful kneeling landing before her three superiors, head bowed low in complete submission. Megatron liked that instantly. What interested Starscream more was her design. Nova's color scheme was a deep, deep sapphire blue that faded to an ice blue on the trailing edge of her wings, and to an odd light lavender on the undersides. Where the light struck it strongly there appeared to be a metallic shimmer. It was so unique he instantly figured she'd be a vain Transformer. That could be trouble. As for the wings themselves, they had a faint folded appearance, as if they were vertical plates laid one atop each other, rather than several larger plated side-by-side. In fact as she settled, the Seeker Commander saw the wings flair out then in, as if she could expand and retract them at will. That explained at least some of her agility.

"Your name is Nova, soldier?" Megatron asked, towering intimidatingly over the kneeling female.

"Yes, sir, Lord Megatron," she replied confidently, her voice bold and smooth, not a trace of fear but heavy with respect. The three mechs exchanged glances; Combustion's one of pride, Starscream's of curiosity, and Megatron's of calculating interest.

"Combustion here seems to think there's something worthwhile about you," he went on.

"I am honored that he thinks so highly of me, sir."

"Is he right?"

"I am merely a soldier. Mine is not to pass judgements,but to follow my commander's orders without question."

"Oh really..." _That_ was an unexpected answer.

"Nova has excelled beyond any of her classmates in all areas,"Combustion said by way of explanation, "and has proved flawless in all training exercises. She's ever -" It was clear he'd been saving this. " - broken the record for the combat simulator at level twenty-five."

"Has she," Starscream mused.

"And at last attempt she was within one-tenth of an astrosecond of breaking the level twenty-six record as well."

"Tell me, Nova," Starscream addressed her, "do you know _who_ held those records?"

"Yes, sir, Air Commander."

"And who was it?"

"You, sir."

"I'd like to see that," Megatron interrupted."Level twenty-five." A quick comm to the control tower, and the field was ready. Nova remained kneeling as the three warning tones sounded, then jumped and shot into the sky like a rocket. Starscream set his internal chronometer to time the run himself, his optics following her every move on a course he knew well.

First phase: Lasers shot out at Nova from seemingly random directions, real ones that could seriously injure or even kill her. But she zipped and dodged, weaved and more than once seemed to bank at a perfect ninety-degree angle, taking each laser out one by one in proper sequence with a laser gun attached to the top of her right forearm. She almost seemed lazy about it, despite her rapid movements, as the second phase – aerial drones – launched. Again she reverted to defensive, flipping and darting, at one moment seeming to drift only to zing away at the last moment with an impressive boost of speed.

Then they saw it. They saw what Combustion had meant by 'see to believe.'

A drone sent a shot streaking head-on at Nova. Perused by a second drone, going too fast to turn, there was no apparent way to evade; she'd have to take the hit. But, instead, she came to a _full stop_ and darted upwards, allowing the following drone to take the hit instead.

"Impossible!" Starscream gasped. Megatron himself was at a loss for words, as they watched Nova _hover_ mid-air and destroy the final drone and ending the phase. Then, assaulted by new drones _and_ lasers in the final phase, they saw her lead the drones, herding them into a cluster behind her, all in pursuit. She executed an agile twist and abruptly rocketed over them so fast she was a blur, and the drones wobbled and started to fall apart. Then they heard the sonic boom: she'd broken the sound barrier in a matter of yards' worth of flying room.

"I see what you mean," Megatron said. "Had you simply told me of this, I'd not have believed it." Nova destroyed the final laser, and crossed the line that marked the end of the course. Starscream checked his chronometer, and gasped. She'd beaten his _best_ time by over three astroseconds, and as the scores on the timeboard revealed, it had all mostly been in the second phase. Gracefully she returned to kneel before them again.

"Most impressive, Nova."

"Thank you, Lord Megatron."

"What do you call that fancy little sonic attack of yours?" She blushed slightly.

"Novastrike, sir."

"I see." He nodded, pleased and smiling. To Combustion he said, "We'll have to discuss her future in further depth."

"Of course, Lord Megatron. I had no doubt on that." To Nova the Trainer commanded, "Dismissed!"

Much to his horror, however, the femme Seeker didn't move an inch. She was blatantly disobeying him, right in front of the leader and second-in-command of the entire Decepticon nation!

"I said, dismissed!" Desperate to save face, he moved to strike her for her insolence, when much to his surprise Megatron himself held the Seeker back. Smirking cleverly, he himself addressed the cadet, his voice easy and relaxed, not at all commanding.

"Nova, dismissed." In a blink she stood with a small,slightly backwards hop to hover barely a foot up, saluted, and flew away. Megatron chuckled. "She knows the voice of her Master. Now, we need to talk..."

Author's Note: The process that is described within is based loosely off of a frame of a Transformers comic that I saw while Wikipedia-ing Skyfire, only in 'reverse,' if you take my meaning.


	2. Chapter 2: The Marking

Chapter Two: The Marking

An hour of so later found Starscream flying casually up above the atmosphere, looking for Nova with orders to retrieve her ASAP. Megatron had decided to add her to the Air Commander's unit, and if what they'd seen was any demonstration, she'd be a major improvement over those incompetent Seekers already under his command. After comm attempts had failed to reach her, Combustion said it meant she was up above Cybertron in space, and out of range. It was pretty much the one quirk of hers: she loved more than anything to fly.

_As if any Seeker could fault her for that,_ Starscream thought to himself. Any Decepticon that could fly could be said to have a certain amount of addiction to flying, Starscream himself most certainly. Sure enough, after a few moments of breaking into open space he spotted her, not fifty yards from his position to the right, gliding and swooping in lazy patterns. She almost seemed to be dancing. Starscream slowed his approach, watching her as she slowly rolled onto her back in a loop, arching gracefully, arms outstretched. He almost didn't want to disturb her, but orders were orders.

"Nova," he called, when he drew close enough. At first she responded a bit languidly, as if she'd been enthralled in her own display. Then, once she saw him and recognized who he was, she snapped alert and hovered, saluting.

"Air Commander Starscream," she addressed respectfully. At his flyby gesture she took up a flanking position and followed him back down into the atmosphere.

"You're to gather up any personal affects you may have," he instructed, "and ready for departure to Earth." She gasped.

"Earth, sir?" There was a faint tremble in her voice. Looking over, he saw eagerness in her eyes.

"Yes, Earth. You are from here on out under my direct command."

"Sir, I am ready to depart now. I have no personal affects to retrieve."

"Oh, really?" That was a bit of a surprise. Most young Transformers – especially Femmes – had at least a few things they treasured.

"All I own is a single digipad and a couple of extra memory files for it, Sir, and I keep those subspaced with me at all times."

"I will admit, that's unusual."

"There's not a lot 'usual' about me, sir." There was a slight bitterness in her tone. Instantly Starscream deduced the source. Different, and therefore friendless, possible ridiculed.

"Well, it's that trait which got you the post," he reminded her. "You have skills we can use, which might aid us in this war. Do not forget that, Nova."

"I – I won't, Commander." She looked like none had ever praised her uniqueness, at least in that way, and it was clear she appreciated it.

In silence they traveled the rest of the way back down, Nova flying constantly to Starscream's right and a bit back in a subordinate manner, until they reached the point on the Space Bridge Port where Megatron and Combustion waited next to a transformed Astrotrain, with most of the other cadets loitering nearby, hoping to be noticed. The two Seekers landed amidst some murmurs from the students, and Nova instantly knelt. Megatron approached her.

"Combustion has told me something very interesting about you," he almost purred. As if anticipating his words, Nova tensed.

"Lord Megatron?"

"He says you have no memory of your creator, where you were made, and that they found you staggering on the road leading here in a daze." Starscream blinked in surprise.

"...That's truth, Lord Megatron."

"He also said you have neither the Decepticon nor Autobot mark anywhere on you."

"I do not, sir." With her head bowed, Nova couldn't see the laser gun Megatron held, though his second-in-command certainly could. It was one he recognized, and as he held it up, the student's mutterings became louder.

"Then," Megatron said smoothly as he walked around behind her, "lets just fix that." He took aim at the place between her wings, and fired. But the laster wasn't designed to kill, oh no. It was designed to imprint a mark, to 'paint' something on its target. Nova gasped as she felt it hit, then reflexively looked over her shoulder as the sensation faded to see a purple emblem between her wings: The Decepticon Symbol. Her mouth feel open in surprise and awe. "Starscream, Nova, lets go." Megatron went into the back of Astrotrain, with Starscream following, as did Nova, proudly, without a single look back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Post-Note: I said 'most Decepticons' in reference to the flying things since some (like Soundwave for example) I don't remember being able to


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

The trip back to Earth was quiet. Nova seemed to be deep in thought, and Megatron was probably planning his next scheme, one that would likely take advantage of his new Seeker. So Starscream was left to his own thoughts, which like his commanders were centered on Nova. That's she's been found, markless, and under such bizarre circumstances, with no memory or creator or creation, was odd to say the least. Whoever had built her was clearly very skilled. That she'd beaten his time was no small feat – though he was determined to regain his title sooner or later, whenever he could catch a break to do it – and that in itself promised great things for the Decepticons. But why keep her under wraps, as she/he had clearly done, at least for a time, who was it, and – more importantly to Starscream's way of thinking – were there 'siblings' that could be equally skilled? If there were, it would bode more favorable for them if they were Decepticons. He was determined to see what he could uncover, to use in whatever way he could whether that be coax, or blackmail. He had some good contacts still on Cybertron, ones that even Megatron didn't know about, and he decided to call in a few favors he'd been saving.

When they drew near to Earth, Megatron commed ahead to order all Decepticons to 'get their worthless skidplates to the docking bay' if they knew what was good for them. Thus they were gathered when Astrotrain landed. Megatron was the first out.

"Ah, good. Everyone's here," he said, as Starscream exited, looking specifically at the other two Seekers and the Coneheads. To them he said, "Meet your new Wingmate." Nova exited, and those present were clearly pleased, at least by her appearance. Nova, for her part, looked right at each of them boldly, identifying them not as her superiors, but as her equals, if not her inferiors, if the gleam in her eyes was any indication.

"This is Nova," the Air Commander said to the fliers. "Hopefully she can raise our success rate better than the lot of _you_ have."

"She'll _definitely_ be a morale boost," Ramjet leered, but only for a moment as a fierce glare was fired at him. The censuring look came not from Starscream or Megatron, however, but from Nova herself.

"Try anything," she growled, "and I'll turn you into so much wreckage even your creator wouldn't recognize you. And it wouldn't be the first time I've done it, so don't for an astrosecond think I won't or can't."

"I think now that everyone's 'acquainted,'" Megatron concluded, grinning, as Astrotrain transformed back behind him, "you should introduce Nova to the Autobots... Our target will be the oil refinery on the Florida coast that we've been canvasing for the past few weeks." Starscream had to grin. Given the location, the odds were that the Aerialbots would be first on the scene of battle.

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4: First Battle

Author's Note: Ok, I am no aviation expert, and I know that several of the Aerielbots can break the sound barrier. Nova's strength is in how _fast_ she can accelerate, in other words breaking the barrier in a shorter, more abrupt time than others. That is what she calls her Novastrike.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cannon 'Cons or 'Bots.' Nova is mine.

Chapter 4: First Battle

Explosions shook the air and humans ran scattering as the Decepticons launched their attack on the hydro-electric plant. With the Seekers and Coneheads in the air, and Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave with his cassettes on the ground all causing havoc, it was only a matter of time until the Autobots showed up to stop them.

And as Starscream had hoped, the Aerielbots were first on the scene, having had a slightly easier time getting there than their land-bound comrades.

"We've got a visual, Prime," Silverbolt's voice came over the comm link.

"How many Decepticons are we facing?" the Autobot commander replied.

"Megatron's there, of course, and Shockwave, Soundwave and his bunch, the Seekers, and the Coneheads." Prime was quiet for a moment as he mentally counted their own strength. With himself and the Aerielbots, he had brought the Twin, Jazz, Prowl, and Kup. Nine 'Cons to their eleven. Should be a fair fight. Abruptly Fireflight broke in on the open communications.

"Whoa! Take a count of the fliers. I think my optics are playing tricks on me." Prime's engine rumbled. Surprises against the 'Cons he did not need.

"I'm counting seven," Slingshot replied.

"Seven," agreed Skydive, adding, "Seems the 'Cons have a new Seeker."

"They're staying in a close formation," Air Raid informed his leader. "The new one's in the middle, where it's hard to get a good look at 'em."

"Be careful," Prime ordered. "We have no idea what they're up to."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Starscream grinned as he saw the Aerielbots swiftly approaching. Now it was time for the fun, a grateful change from their previous orders: stay together and don't fully engage until moment was right.

"Get ready," he ordered, as below them the ground Autobots arrived and transformed, and the two sides prepared to charge. Then Megatron gestured up to the Seeker commander. "Now!"

oooooooooooooooooo

"Looks like Starscream wants to play chicken," Fireflight commented, seeing the Seekers and Coneheads flying towards them at a high rate of speed, as if going for a head-on collision.

"Well, lets just see who's chicken," Silverbolt replied, and the Aerielbots charged back. Those below spared a glance up, the Autobots noting that yes, there was a new Seeker flying in the middle of the others, and the Decepticons wanting to watch the moment.

Abruptly the original Seekers and Coneheads broke away, scattering in all directions away from the center, leaving just one flying alone.

"It's a Femme!" Skydive's voice shouted in surprise, as she raced towards them. "What is she - " That was to be as far as he got.

BOOM!

Nova shot just scant feet over the Aerielbots, accelerating very quickly very suddenly and shifting up at the last possible moment to miss a collision... and breaking the sound barrier right above them. The shock wave was unexpected, and thus it caused the Aerielbots to fall out of formation, audios useless to their comrades' calls from below and sensors somewhat scrambled. Not wanting to let them orient themselves, Nova reversed herself, just spun like a top, and shot past them again, this time to the side and again came the sonic boom, actually throwing Skydive into a brief yet dramatic free fall spin, as he worked to correct himself.

"What the Pit!" Silverbolt finally gasped, as they finally managed to organize themselves into some sense of order, and the other Decepticon fliers returned to join in the fun. He scowled. "Ok, now we've seen your little trick. Lets go." In the air and on the ground, the battle was joined.

Nova was smart enough not to try her Novastrike move when her allies were in close combat, so she stuck with firing her small laser and maneuvering her foes into vulnerable positions for the others' attacks. It didn't take long for the other Seekers and Coneheads to realize her tactics, and to use them to their advantage.

Things on the ground were going pretty much as they usually did, with Megatron and Optimus going head-to-head, the Twins causing mayhem with whoever they happened to get their hands on, and Jazz, Prowl, and Kup dealing with whatever was left. Then Sideswipe saw an opening, and fired up his jet back. He shot into the sky and landed, with some considerable surprise upon his target's part, right on Nova's back.

"Heya there, pretty thing," he grinned, as she looked over her shoulder at him, working hard to stay airborne with the sudden addition of weight on her.

"Get the Pit off me," she growled, as she shook herself back and forth wildly. Doggedly, Sideswipe held on, grabbing the leading edges of her wings and trying to force a crash, with a Decepticon if possible. Nova rolled onto her back, shrieking loudly, "Let go!" as she accelerated, not fast enough to break the sound barrier, but fast enough to make Sideswipe lost his grip. He would've made a very red splat on the ground were it not for a quick-thinking Slingshot flying by and grabbing him to set him down a bit more carefully.

Eventually, as things usually ran, the Autobots were able to beat back the Decepticons, though not without more serious injuries than they normally would've sustained. As the 'Cons were leaving, Starscream and Skywarp towing an offline Thundercracker, Nova abruptly spun back to face the Autobots.

"What are you doing?" Starscream commed to her.

"I want to give those Autobots a personal reply for injuring one of my wing mates," she replied. Alone, she banked back and dived down, right at the Autobots, specifically at Optimus Prime himself. Amazed at her bravado, the 'Cons watched as she Novastruck a scant ten feet above the ground units, who were at that moment organizing for a return to the Ark and more concerned with protecting the injured than taking any shots at the Seeker Femme.

"The name's Nova, Autobots!" Nova called as she flew back towards her comrades. "Remember it. I guarantee you'll be seeing me again!"

And they quickly flew away, under fire from a few shots from the Twins.

ooooooooooooooo

Back at their underwater base, the Decepticons who were able were celebrating. It had been some time since they had been able to hurt the Autobots to soundly, and it was a serious boost to morale.

"Quite bold of our new Seeker," Megatron said to Starscream as they watched the others. "She made an attack on Prime himself."

"Yes, though they weren't exactly in position to retaliate against her," Starscream casually reminded. It seemed to him that Megatron was taking too much of an interest in Nova, and that could spell trouble for him, unless he could help it.

"Still, quite bold." Megatron barely held back a smirk, knowing this would ruffle Starscream's proverbial feathers. "If she keeps this up, who knows how high in the ranks she might climb." Starscream, as predicted, frowned darkly. _Good, a little mistrust in the ranks will keep Starscream from mounting any sort of coup against me. I knew that little Femme would come in handy._ "Speaking of which, I haven't seen her since we returned. I'd think she'd want to celebrate her first victory."

"I haven't seen her either. I think I'll go see where she went." Starscream left the party and headed down the halls towards Nova's quarters, thinking.

_So,Megatron thinks she'll might rise 'high in the ranks,' does he? Oh, she will, but I intend it so she'll do so, entirely loyal to me. My contacts have already sent me some information which I think will help bind the little Femme to my will nicely. Then, when the time is right...Megatron will fall. _ A small puddle of something on the ground turned his thoughts from his plan. Energon. His frown deepened. That means Nova was injured, though as his memory held it, she'd seemed fine, hadn't complained of any injury.

Reaching her room he found the door open, and heard the noise of a laser welder. Pausing in the doorway, he saw the sapphire Seeker twisted partially around working on a gash on her right calf. It looked like one she'd taken from Sideswipe's parting flare shots. It was clear she was working without any sort of painkiller, as she was wincing slightly, but she didn't seem to care. He waited until she was done, so as to not startle her into causing more injury with the laser, then spoke.

"You could have had someone look at that." She gasped and jumped in surprise, then quickly stood at attention.

"Commander."

"At ease, Nova. Everyone's more or less off duty." He noted she stood easily on her injured leg, as if it didn't bother her in the slightest. She eased her posture a bit. "And as I said, you could've had someone look at that. Most of us are competent field medics, at the very least."

"I have no need for medics,"she said, and her expression was dark. "I take care of myself."

"Oh really."

"Yes. I always have, as long as I can remember...what I can remember." Starscream inwardly smirked. That little trace of vulnerability would be his key to her loyalty.

"Rest up, then, or join us in the rec room if you feel up to it."

"I will... think about it, sir."

"You do that." Starscream left, and as he went down the hall he heard her door close behind him. Also good. The less she socialized, the more she'd be willing to see him as her only ally. As for himself, he didn't return to the party. Rather, he went to his own quarters to look over the report he'd received from Cybertron.

Time for phase two.

oooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, at the Ark, the medical bay was near packed to capacity with the wounded. Ratchet, First Aid, and Wheeljack were kept hopping from one mech to another, patching up a wound here, welding closed a ruptured line there, giving pain meds and sedatives as needed. It was fairly exhausting work which would take them the rest of the night.

And elsewhere, Prime was meeting with the 'command element' of the Autobot forces, sans Ratchet of course; Jazz, Prowl, and Ironhide.

"Those 'Cons are tricky, recruitin' a new 'Con on us," Ironhide drawled.

"Yes," Prime replied. "Early reports from Ratchet say that most of the damage done to the Aerielbots was caused by her sonic boom, causing internal damages. The question is, what do we do about it."

"If we can counter that sonic attack," Prowl reasoned, "then she is no more dangerous that Starscream or Thundercracker, in terms of firepower. It's potency comes in that she can perform it seemingly with no warning, with only a few yards between herself and her target." Jazz snapped his fingers.

"I think I might have something. How about we see what our resident 'mad scientist' can come up with." Prime nodded.

"A good idea. Bring Wheeljack in, if Ratchet will let him out." Jazz hopped up and jogged out.

If anyone could rig up something at that moment, it was Wheeljack.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. Chapter 5: Plans Unfolding

Chapter 5: Plans Unfolding

Starscream sat at the desk in his room well past midnight, looking over a datapad of information sent from his contacts back on Cybertron. This was a preliminary report, detailing the basic information they'd managed to obtain.

_Hmm... In the last three years there were 423 new Transformers made, of that number there were 228 Femmes, blah blah blah... This isn't helping me much. _He skimmed the rest of the report, down until he saw that of the two hundred twenty-eight Femmes created, forty-two were 'civilian' created, meaning not government issued. He prepared counter orders, to track down all of those forty-two, and to also look into any civilian who had gatherer any of the materials needed to make a Transformers, especially looking for any civilian who had gathered most or all of the materials needed, but then never seemed to finish what they'd begun. The message then sent, he was about to go get some Energon before a recharge when he heard noise from down the hall. Namely, yelling, a loud bang, and then the sound of running past his door. With a frustrated huff, and a mental note to punish whoever was causing such a commotion this late at night, he got up and went to investigate.

Much to his surprise, he actually had to jump back inside the doorway to avoid being rundown by Soundwave, Skywarp, and Hook carrying Thundercracker away very quickly, towards the med bay if the look of the prone Seeker was any indication. Seeing Dirge about to pass, Starscream caught his shoulder.

"What happened?" The Conehead pointed back down the hallway.

"It was Nova! She attacked Thundercracker!"

"She what?"

"She _attacked_ him! You saw what she did to him."

"Why?" Somehow Starscream doubted it was unprovoked. The glare he sent the jet's way made him shrink back a bit.

"I – I'm not sure. But you could go ask Blitzwing. He's still down there, and he saw it all."

"I will." Starscream turned and strolled down the hall, hearing behind him as he did so Dirge go running off after the others. Sure enough, he saw Blitzwing, standing some feet back from the wash rack door, looking a bit nervously at a rather large dent in the wall opposite the door.

"What happened here?" Starscream asked, rather enjoying how badly he made Blitzwing jump.

"Starscream! You should've seen it."

"Well, I wasn't here to see it, you moronic scrapheap, so tell me."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Well," he pointed at the door. "Nova went in there, and yelled to some of us coming down the hall that if we were thinking about cleaning up, we'd just have to wait. It was me, Thundercracker, and Thrust. Now, we weren't, but Thundercracker grinned, and started to go in. We heard her yell at him to get out, and when he said he wouldn't, and I think tried to put a move on her -" Rather than say it, the Conehead pointed at the wall.

"She made him leave her alone," Starscream finished, nodding.

"When we heard the noises coming from in there, Thrust ran off, and I was going to too until he came flying out. Then Soundwave, Skywarp, and Hook came running up, and said I'd better stay until they could get you or Megatron."

"Well, I'm here, so you can get your sorry aft out of here. I'll deal with Nova." Rather relieved, Thrust hurried away. Starscream waited until he was gone, then approached the door. From inside he could hear running water, and a soft humming from Nova. He opened the door to hear her snarl,

"I _thought_ I warned you to _get out!_"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about anyone bothering you in here again," Starscream casually remarked, going no further to keep Nova at ease. He heard her jump and gasp in surprise.

"C – Commander, I'm sorry. I thought it was them again."

"No harm done. I'm going to come in, but no further than the door, okay?"

"As you wish, Commander."

Starscream slid in, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. Nova was not in sight, though he heard the water running in a stall further back from the door. He had to give her points for cleverness; she knew how to handle herself around mechs that might want trouble.

"I heard you made good on your earlier threat on Thundercracker," he began. She hesitated before answering.

"He – he came in when I told them not to, and started to get too close. I... felt threatened." Starscream used a very understanding tone.

"And with good reason. Some of the mechs around here are worth less than the metal they're made of. Don't worry about being punished for defending yourself." She sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Commander." Casually, and making sure she could hear him, he moved a bit closer, though still not where he could see her.

_No better time like the present. This could work out well._

"Honestly, I applaud your for what you did."

"You – you do, sir?"

"Yes. You are a fighter, in and out of battle. No wonder you broke my record, though I intend to get it back sometime when we get a breather. I'd bet most of what you learned was at the Academy."

"This hasn't been the first time I've thrown someone out of the wash racks," she admitted, and he could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, if I may say, given your beauty it's somewhat understandable. Not appropriate or condonable by any means, but understandable." When she didn't immediately respond, he added, "You are quite lovely."

"Th - thank you, sir."

"I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable. If I am, just tell me."

"I will." He moved a bit closer.

"I wanted to tell you that I've been working on finding out your past."

"My – my past?"

"What was before Combustion found you. I've contacts on Cybertron that have been helping me, and I believe they'll find out something soon." Again, silence. "Does that upset you?"

"No, not... upset me. I've just really never thought about it. Why fret about something that I can't remember. It's better to live in the here and now, than drive myself crazy wondering what was."

"I don't know." He moved so he could tell she was in the rack in the furthest back corner, though he couldn't see her yet. "I would want to know my creator's name, and if he or she made any others like me." A few steps closer. "Do you wonder if you have siblings?"

"... I have, some."

"Probably would've made being at the Academy more bearable, if there was someone else like you, with your unique wings, or your unique skills." He heard her sigh, and knew he'd hit the mark. Suddenly she leaned against the dividing wall right in his line of sight, arms loosely over her stomach in a very tired manner, and looked over at him.

"You act as if you've been there," she said softly. Deciding to stay where he was, keeping non-threatening, Starscream leaned against a wall further down on the same side, crossing his arms over his chest and looking over at her.

"For a time, I was," he said. "I didn't start out a warrior. I was a scientist first. When I decided to change my career, you can imagine I faced some ridicule from those who had started as warriors. I was a scientist. What could I know of battle?" He gave a small chuckle. "That stopped after I sent several of those same warriors to the med bay for repairs, and demolished every record they had. I thought it would gain their respect. But instead they decided to simply ignore me. Instead of ridiculed, I was shunned. But it didn't matter to me, really. They could laugh, mock, or ignore me all they wanted; they still couldn't touch me." He smiled at her. "Though sometimes I think it would've been nice to have someone there I could talk to, relate to, just spend time with between classes or afterwards." Nova tightened her arms around her midsection, looking down at the floor now, a wistful smile on her own lips.

"Yeah... would've been nice..."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your shower," he said after a brief pause, turning to go. But just before he stepped out of her line of sight, he looked over his shoulder and added, "Though, I'll still try to find out what I can for you, to see if you have any siblings. And remember, if you ever need to talk, or want to go for a fly, just for the Pit of it, you can always find me."

"I'll remember that, Commander."

Starscream slipped out the door feeling rather satisfied at how well things were going. As the humans would say, he should've won an award for that performance.

Smiling smugly, he decided to skip the before-bed Energon and headed straight to his room to recharge, and to think about the next phase of his plan.

/

Megatron sat in his bridge, watching as Starscream entered the wash racks, then left again a few minutes later looking pleased with himself. Soundwave and the others had reported to him of what happened, at least as much as he knew, and he told them he would deal with it. Though, if they wanted to do something so stupid, he was quite content to let Nova deal out the punishment for him. She was competent, that was for sure, perhaps...

Perhaps even more so that Starscream, _without_ the egotistical, power-greedy personality traits.

Though if what he saw was any indication, Starscream was putting a plan of his own into the works. Whether he was developing a romantic interest in Nova, or he was simply using her in some 'hair-brained' plot to usurp control of the Decepticons from him, he didn't know. But whatever the case, Megatron knew he would have to move carefully, to bring Nova even more under his command and bind her to his will. She was already loyal, but who knew what levels Starscream would stoop? Femmes were known for being swayed easily by things such as love and their emotions. Nova, for all her skill, was just another Femme, perhaps more faithful than the rest – blast Elita One and her rebels! - but still just a Femme. A little praise, a kind word here and there, and she would come to obey him and him alone. Now, to show her a measure of his 'confidence' in her, and to weaken Starscream's control.

He was already thinking us his next meeting his his hated foe, and how to best use it to his _every_ advantage.

/

-In the Ark-

Wheeljack worked tirelessly, coming up with one plan and then another, each one discarded for various reasons that went beyond anyone else's understanding. But he understood. This Femme, Nova, likely wouldn't be stopped by a weapon; she was just too fast, too quick. And if even Sideswipe's 'jet-judo' hadn't taken her down, brute force, at least while she was airborne, would be useless too. No, this would take finesse, and a different angle than the norm.

Just Wheeljack's specialty.

For a good ten hours he had been sitting at his desk, staring at a blank datapad and thinking. He was tired, but too frustrated by this puzzle given to him by Prime to rest. Those closest to him were beginning to worry, which is what brought Ratchet to Wheeljack's room. He knocked, then, receiving no reply, punched in the override code for the door and entered.

"'Jack?" he called. "You really should get some sleep."

"Can't," Wheeljack replied. Ratchet frowned. Nobody countered _him._

"As CMO I must _insist_," He used his special brand of emphasis on the word to indicate he was more meaning 'command.' "-that you rest at once, before you go into involuntary shut down and wind up in my med bay with all sorts of problems."

"I got a problem right in front of me, Ratchet," the inventor replied. "And I can't sleep until it goes away, until I solve it." Ratchet sighed, putting a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder and fully prepared to physically drag him into his recharge booth, and sedate him if necessary.

"Banging your head against a wall won't help you think," he tried one last time, and got a rather unexpected response. Wheeljack went dead still for a moment, staring at the datapad but clearly not seeing it, before he burst out in a triumphant laugh and furiously began writing and drawing diagrams.

"Ratchet, old friend, you're a genius!"

"What?" Wheeljack grinned over his shoulder at the medic.

"Just give me fifteen minutes to jot the gist of this down, and I'll recharge, I promise." Confused, but not wanting to derail Wheeljack's apparently restarted train of thought, Ratchet only nodded.

"Okay, but I'll be back in precisely fifteen to check, and if you're not out, I'll knock you out." Wheeljack just nodded and chuckled, already turning back to his work even as Ratchet let himself out.

This plan just might work.


	6. Chapter 6: A Brick Wall

Author's Note: Ok, I'm do physicist, nor an expert on aerial combat and such things. So the battle scene here is going off of what I could discover via Internet searching, and my own imagination. So please, no flames concerning what could and what could not be done in terms of Wheeljack. Thank you.

Chapter Six: A Brick Wall

"Now that everyone is fully functional again, it's high time we make another move against the Autobots."

Megatron had clearly sent the first part of that statement directly at Thundercracker, who stood with the other fliers but made sure he was on the opposite side of Nova, who stood next to Starscream. Everyone knew about what had happened, and that no sort of retribution had fallen down on Nova's shoulders. By that alone, both Megatron and Starscream, the only two who had any authority to punish her, had made one thing perfectly clear: They wouldn't so much as twitch an optic should Nova seriously injure or even kill one of them who tried to take liberties with her.

"This time, I want to draw all the Autobots out that we can," Megatron continued. "The best way to do that, of course, is to fire on those pathetic humans those fools are so fond of. That will get all of them running at once."

"What's the target?" Starscream asked.

"There is an 'amusement park' not too far from the Ark. All those humans will be easy targets. _But_, it is a large target. So, we'll divide up into four groups; two ground units, and two air units." The leader of the Decepticons was pleased to note a small look of suspicion come into the Air Commander's eyes. "I will lead one group on the ground, Shockwave another, Starscream, you will lead Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Sunstorm, and Nova, you will lead the rest of the fliers." Nova gave a firm nod.

"Yes, Lord Megatron, as you command." If she noticed the small look Starscream sent her, she didn't give any indication.

"The attack beings in an hour, so get moving!" Instantly the various Decepticons headed out, but Megatron stopped Nova before she could leave. "Nova, I would like a word with you."

'"Of course, my lord."

"I just wished to let you know I am giving you this command because I believe you can handle the pressures of leadership, likely even better than any other mech here." Her optics widened slightly at the compliment.

"Well, um... thank you for your confidence in me, Lord Megatron. I will do my best not to fail you."

"I know you will." He dropped his voice as if sharing a confidential secret. "You see, I know that the loyalty of my troops is shaky at best. No, don't contradict me," he added, seeing her about to speak up in defense. "I know there are _some_ – who wouldn't hesitate to kill me, if the opportunity presented itself for them to become leader in my place. The more I lead us to victory, the more they will be faithful if such a thing happens. But you – you I can see are above such things. Your loyalty is as clear as the mark on your back, and I have no doubt that you would never consider betrayal."

"I am no traitor to my cause."

"Which is why I am looking to you to be a significant part of my command element, perhaps... even Air Commander, someday. Should the unfortunate happen to Starscream, that is," he added, again reading her about to speak against it. She stifled her words and merely nodded.

"If you find me worthy of the honor," she merely said.

"I believe I will. Now, go ready your soldiers." She saluted smartly and departed. Megatron smirked. He could tell she had enjoyed being praised, just as he'd thought. And despite her response, the thought of being a Commander had interested her. He'd intended to have just gone for a tightening of her loyalty, but now, if he could conveniently get Starscream destroyed, well, as the humans said: 'Two birds with one stone.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Starscream scowled from where he'd been listening to their conversation, standing by the door. So Megatron wanted to play Nova against him, did he? Well, Starscream was confident he could turn the tables on Megatron once again. Yes, they were both correct in assuming power was what Nova wanted, but Megatron was counting on the fact that she wanted military power, a power over others. He, on the other hand, read her as craving a power only having a 'companion' could provide; a staunch ally she could count on, and for whom she'd do and give anything.

When he saw Nova turn to head out, he waited, then walked with her to the tube leading to the surface, the only way in or out of the underwater base.

"You will do well today," he said, showing his own confidence in her and pitching his voice to that of a comrade and friend, rather than a commander to a subordinate like Megatron had done.

"I intend so, Commander." She looked over at him out of the corner of her optic. "Though, I will admit, I have no idea of what to do. I'm... I'm a little nervous."

"That's just battle nerves. You know what is expected of you, and what is expected of others. The only difference between being a soldier and being a commander is that it's your job to make sure everyone attacks together from the right direction, and leaves together. Beyond that, they can take care of themselves."

"If... if you're sure." Starscream put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am. You will do well, as I said. Now, Sub-Commander Nova, find your soldiers, and make sure they understand that they are to listen to you. Though, after the incident with Thundercracker, somehow I don't think you'll have any trouble." There was a rather surprising light that flared in her eyes, a burst of pride and thrill that he honestly hadn't thought she possessed, and with a nod she jogged off.

_Excellent. She was able to open up to me, yet not to Megatron. My hold is becoming stronger, and with her leverage, the others will quickly fall into place._ Starscream smirked, rather pleased with himself, and also hurried off.

After all, it wouldn't do to be late to a battle with the Autobots.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Like prowling tigers, the Decepticons crept towards their unsuspecting prey, the humans who were enjoying themselves at the amusement park later on during that time between sunset and twilight. They were playing games, eating fair ground foods, and riding the rides, with no idea of what was about to happen. Not even the security cameras were able to alert the park security of the impending disaster. How could they, really, when the attack came so fast the only warning was the roar of approaching jet engines.

Synchronized via their respective leader's comm links, the Seekers and Coneheads dived down upon the park, coming in from the north and south respectively, where the main entrances were located. Upon first seeing them, the people were unaware of the threat. A few young children even pointed or waved, thinking they were humans in jets simply flying overhead. Then, the first shots were fired, and they realized their terrible mistake.

A moment later, the two ground units charged in, bashing down the walls and through rides and stands from the east and west, the very directions that the panic park-goers were fleeing in to avoid the initial assault. This caused more panic, more screaming and running, and more destruction. Rides were shot or simply run over or through, and it was soon clear that there would be casualties this time. No force of the humans' doing could stand up to the mechs' sheer brute force and superior weaponry.

But luckily for them, Teltraan I wasn't as blind as the security cameras, and about one long, seemingly unending minute after the attack began, the Autobots rolled in. Just as the Decepticons had called out all their forces for this battle, so too had their enemies, with only First Aid remaining behind. For a moment, all they could do was stare in horror at the sight that greeted their optics, thunderstruck that the 'Cons would stoop to such a low level as to deliberately attack the humans.

Then, horror turned to fury, and they charged.

With the Autobots present, Megatron gave the order to forget the humans; they'd served their purpose in getting the Autobots to show themselves. Ground forces from both sides were soon locked in battle, as in the air Seekers, Coneheads, and Aerielbots vied for ownership of the skies. What Megatron failed to notice however (and it wasn't really his fault; it's hard to pay full attention when Optimus Prime was in his face trying to turn him into scrap metal, and vice-versa) was a pair of someone's hanging back from the battle, one fighting to set up some sort of control panel as quickly as possible, the other standing guard.

"You sure this'll work, Wheeljack?" asked Trailbreaker as he alternated watching the battle and watching the inventor with equal tenseness.

"I'm not sure of anything," Wheeljack replied as he set up the final piece. "But this it the best thing I could come up with."

"If this thing misses..."

"You don't have to remind me! And it's such a one-chance deal. I just wish to Primus I had time to come up with something better."

"It'll work," Trailbreaker reassured firmly, himself as well as Wheeljack. "And maybe we'll get lucky and hit Starscream while we're at it."

"There's Silverbolt's signal," Wheeljack gasped, seeing the Aerielbot carrying his invention on his back make a pass in his alt mode and wave his wings at them before roaring away towards Nova, currently battling Fireflight. Wheeljack prepared to operate his machine, knowing it would take all his skill to time his attack perfectly. And it had to be perfect to work. An astrosecond too late, or too soon, and Primus knew what would happen.

Silverbolt took a shot, intentionally missing Nova and buying Fireflight time to disengage. Angry that she had lost her target, Nova turned to this new one, optics blazing.

"Why don't you try to take me out," he challenged.

Nova whipped around to charge him, shouting,

"Don't mind if I do!"

Silverbolt turned and flew away from her, trying to put as much distance between himself and the battle as possible, knowing he'd need all the space he could get to pull off what he needed to do, according to Wheeljack. He could hear the battle below, and Nova gaining from behind, but what he focused on was the voice reaching him from over his comm link from the inventor.

"Almost... Almost... C'mon, just a bit more..." Concerned, Silverbolt scanned behind himself, to realize that Nova had gained on him a bit. He saw her slightly tense, saw her right forearm come up in the precursor to her Novastrike.

Then, as she braced to charge, Wheeljack's voice boomed in Silverbolt's audios.

"_NOW!_"

Instantly Silverbolt cut all his engines and free fell, dropping through the sky like a stone. Fully committed to the attack, Nova was caught off guard and Novastruck against a target that was no longer there, even as Wheeljack's machine whirred violently, and issued a very compact wave of sound, at a high rate of speed at as upwards angle, as it had been designed.

BOOM!

KA-BOOM!

The double-explosion sound was deafening, and the shock waves were massive. 'Cons and 'Bots alike were shaken nearly out of the air, and Silverbolt was jolted violently downward and forced to transform to grab hold of the top of the observation tower to avoid a potentially fatal impact. And even so it only slowed his fall enough so that when his momentum ripped the railing apart and he hit the pavement, he was merely stunned and comparatively minorly hurt. Those on the ground were thrown into a world of silence as their audios were overwhelmed by the noise, and several broke off aggressions to cover them in a feeble defense. Nova, however, had been caught at ground zero. She hung mid-air motionless, mouth open in shock and expression unfocused, before her optics dimmed and she went limp, tumbling backwards and falling like a rag doll down, impacting back-first with the man-made lake beside the tower with a mighty splash.

Having had some forewarning about the attack, the Autobots were quick to recover and pressed their advantage, forcing the Decepticons into scattering once more. It didn't take long for Megatron to call for a retreat.

"What about Nova?" asked Skywarp.

"We can't help her now," Megatron replied over their comm link, as the Decepticons fled. "Prime will likely offer some sort of bargain for her return, so we'll just have to wait." They departed, under fire and jeers from the more rowdy Autobots like the Twins and Jazz. Then, the Autobots began the task of recovery.

"Jazz, I want you, the twins, Ironhide, and Mirage to start looking for survivors," Prime said, thinking quickly as a Prime so oftentimes had to do. "Ratchet, Prowl, see to the wounded, both ours and any injured humans. Grimlock, get your Dinobots to clear up some of this damage, but be on the lookout for anyone trapped underneath." Here Optimus paused, looking down into the lake at the Transformer laying prone on its bottom. A myriad of bubbles gushed up from her, indicating that her vents were open, letting in water at a rapid rate.

"Prime?" asked Kup quietly. Prime hesitated a moment more, then came to a decision.

"Kup, Hoist, Grapple... lets get her out of there."

"Why, Prime?" Sunstreaker paused in his search beginnings to ask. "Why help a Decepticon? We'd all be better off if we leave her to rust."

"Decepticon or nor, I'll not leave a fellow Transformer to perish, not when she can still be helped."

"Rescued? Maybe," Hoist couldn't help but say, transforming as he did so, "Helped? A 'Con?" Prime had to admit, he himself didn't know what good it would do, but he did know he wouldn't be able to live with himself, if he turned his back on her. Maybe a part of her, her courage, her determination, reminded him more than a bit of his Elita One, and that was it. Or maybe he just wasn't willing to stand by while a Transformer, one of his already weakened and depleted race, died without at least trying to save her.

Using Hoist's tow line, Prime went underwater himself, making sure to close all his vents first to prevent water from leaking in and flooding his internals. He was glad that the lake had a faint slope to it, as it made things much easier. All he had to do was carefully walk down to Nova, loop the tow line around her and secure it, then give a couple of tugs. With Kup and Grapple helping by guiding and pulling on the line, Prime carried Nova out of the water and, after removing the line, laid her on the ground. Water pooled from her, and she didn't move. Ratchet gave her a look over, as Prime stood over them, watching and listening to his Autobots as they worked in the park. He was glad when he heard a call from Jazz, saying that he'd found several humans, all alive and more or less unhurt, huddled under the ruins of the fun house. Prime smiled at that, looking over to watch as the humans carefully climbed out of the wreckage, which was held up by the Twins. Frightened, most certainly, but alive, and that was a great weight lifted off of Prime's shoulders.

In two hours time, humans authorities had the situation well in hand, with ambulances taking away the injured and the police taking statements from both the humans who'd witnessed the attack, and the Autobots themselves, to get a clear account of the battle. Sadly, there were a few casualties, deaths that would weigh on Prime's conscious for a while. There were many nights when he mourned that they had landed on this planet in the first place, put the humans at such great risk.

Then he'd tell himself that what was done, was done, and there was no amount of regret that could change that. All they could do was try and protect the humans as much as possible.

"Prime," Ratchet said, standing, "she's taken some damage from impacting the water like she did, and there's no telling what kind of internal damage she's taken from Wheeljack's invention. If I'm to help her at all, I'll -" He nearly cringed at having to suggest this, already knowing what certain 'Bots would say. "- need to treat her back at the Ark."

"What?" Sunstreaker all but yelled. "Take a _Decepticon_ back to the _Ark?_"

"We can't leave her here," Prime spoke up firmly. "I'd rather have a captive Decepticon, rather than put more humans at risk by leaving her where Megatron can get her easily, and likely hurt anyone who gets in his way." Brooking no further arguments, Prime transformed and opened his trailer. "Load up the wounded. Ratchet, you ride with them to make sure everyone's okay." The wounded Autobots were loaded up – thank Primus, the worst wound was a bad gash in Brawn's arm that would be easy to repair – and then Nova, with Ratchet kneeling next to her. The Decepticon Femme was unmoving and quiet, barely a purr in her engine to even show that she was still functioning. Once everyone was ready, they transformed and Prime gave the order.

"Autobots, roll out!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Post-Note: Heh, Nova's turn at leadership was inspired in part by my own turn at it, when only a week into my new position I was told I would be alone all weekend on the night shift, and would be in charge. I was just about terrified, though everyone says I did good. Personally, I think Nova did OK too. ;) But now, with her in the hands of the Autobots, what will this do to Megatron and Starscream's plan, and how will Nova react to awakening in the grasp of the enemy? Next chapter will tell!


End file.
